


The Worst Thing

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing for Rodolphus in Azkaban is being separated from Rabastan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Maze Chall/Comp: The sound of rusty chains dragging on the ground is getting closer and closer. When you look, you see the wild eyes of someone who escaped. Let them tell you about their time in prison/locked up.
> 
> Pick a Card, Any Card Competition: Seven of Clubs – Write about a Death Eater.

Rodolphus sighed. His stomach hurt and his muscles ached. His hair and body was dirty and he was so hungry, so tired. When a Dementer was nearby, he felt like nothing would ever be right again.

None of those things were the worst things about Azkaban, though. Not even the Dementers topped the list.

The worst thing was that he was separated from his little brother. They grew up with each other and were inseparable as kids and teenagers. Even after Rodolphus got married, Rabastan was a permanent fixture in the house. Rabastan knew everything about him and still accepted him, still loved him.

Now, Rodolphus never got to see him. He didn't even miss his wife this much. All he wanted was to see Rab's brown eyes, feel his soft skin, and hold him close so their bodies were pressed tightly together. He wished he could feel his Rab's warm breath on his skin and Rab's eager hands on his body, working to bring him to release. But nothing like that was allowed where they were.

Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly lonely, Rodolphus would put his hand on the wall that he thought separated him from Rabastan. He'd imagine Rabastan to be doing the same thing, and it would almost be like they were touching. Almost, but not quite of course.

When his Lord finally came and released all of them, the first thing Rodolphus did was seek out Rabastan. He was across from his so they had never touched through the wall like Rodolphus expected. Rabastan quickly went to his side, and Rodolphus wrapped his arms around the man, holding him close and breathing in the stale scent.

When they got to Riddle Manor, where all of the escaped prisoners would be staying, Rabastan and Rodolphus went to the room Rabastan would be in, knowing Bellatrix might be in Rodolphus's room, if she didn't find someone else to keep company with of course.

They tumbled onto the bed, eager hands shedding clothes so they could once again be together in every way imaginable. Finally, they were free and were never going to take that for granted again.


End file.
